Backyardigans MiniAdventures and Randomness
by WildImaginationGirl21
Summary: It's just a series of one-shots of random adventures and mishaps the Backyardigans get into. Sometimes, I'll ask you, the readers to give me suggestions on what you want to see. So, keep an eye out, and always expect the unexpected!
1. What's That Smell?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my wild imagination!**

#1: What's That Smell?

Setting: Backyard

(Pablo is lying on the grass, enjoying the weather, when suddenly, an interesting smell catches his nose)

Pablo: (sniffs) What's that smell? Oh, it smells good! But, where's it coming from? (sits up, sniffs) This smell is driving me crazy! (gasps) I got it. Time for me to be...(pulls out detective hat and magnifying glass) Detective Pablo! I'll figure out this smelly mystery with my super detective nose! Now...(stands up and starts walking around the yard ans niffing) What is that delicious smell? Hmm...(stops at a rose bush) Is it a flower? (sniffs) A-A-ACCCHHOOOOO! Well, that wasn't it. I'll have to keep looking. (keeps walking and falls into the sandbox) Whoa! [THUD] Maybe it's the sand! (sniffs and coughs) Nope...not that, either. (stands up) Besides, sand isn't delicious. Yuck! (climbs the ladder of the slide) I'm so close! I can smell it! Wait. I know what it is! (slides down) It's the smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies! And it's coming from...(goes to Uniqua's house and on the window sill is a plate of cookies) ...right here! Ha! Mystery solved, thanks to Detective Pablo! Now, for my reward. (reaches for a cookie, then someone slaps his hand) OW! (looks up and sees Uniqua inside the kitchen)

Uniqua: Don't touch those cookies, Pablo! Some of my family from out-of-town are coming to visit and I made these for them. So, stay away! (closes window)

Pablo: Aw, man! (sighs, walks away) What do I do now? (gasps) I got it!

[a few minutes later] (in Uniqua's house, there's a knock at the door)

Uniqua: (gasps) They're here! (opens door, looks confused) Uh, who are you?

Pablo: (dressed like Uniqua) I'm family. :)


	2. A Walk In The Park

#2: A Walk In The Park

**Warning: If you don't like pairings, DO NOT READ! But, if you're head over heels for Austin/Uniqua stories, then read on!**

(Austin walks nervously to Uniqua's house and knocks on the door)

Uniqua: (opens door) Oh! Hi, Austin! What's up?

Austin: Um….well….uh…it's a nice day outside. So, uh…I-I was wondering if you w-wanted to come to the park…with me.

Uniqua: That sounds like fun! I'd love to go to the park! Let's go! (they leave)

[10 mins later] (at the park)

Uniqua: (sighs contently) Isn't this nice, Austin? Walking in the park on a sunny day like this?

Austin: (shyly) Yea…really nice…

Uniqua: Something wrong, Austin?

Austin: Hmm? Oh, no! I'm just quiet. You know how I am. (chuckles nervously)

Uniqua: Uh, okay, if you say so. (gasps) Look up ahead! Someone's selling balloons! Let's go get one! (rushes to the balloon vendor, with Austin slowly following her)

B.V: Well, how can I help you kids? Do you want a free balloon?

Uniqua: Yes, sir. A pink one, please.

B.V: (unties a pink balloon and gives it to her) Excellent choice. (to Austin) And you?

Austin: (chuckles) No thanks. I'm fine. Come on, Uniqua. I have something for you. I-I hope you like it…

Uniqua: If it's from you, I know I will. (giggles and holds his hand)

Austin: (gasps and blushes)

(they went to a small grassy patch, where a picnic is set up)

Uniqua: No way! This is for us? (they sit down)

Austin: (shyly) Uh, yea. I thought you might like it. Well, do you?

Uniqua: (giggles) Austin, you silly kangaroo! Of course I like it! In fact, I _love_ it! Thank you so much! (hugs him)

Austin: (blushes, smiles) You're welcome, Uniqua.

Uniqua: Austin, are you blushing?

Austin: Uh, n-n-no, of course not.

Uniqua: Oh, come on, Austin. The only person whose face can get that pink is me. You're blushing; admit it.

Austin: Um…well...(sighs) OK I am. Uniqua, this is kinda hard for me to say, but, I…I…

Uniqua: (smiles) You like me?

Austin: I- Yea, how did you-?

Uniqua: I like you, too, Austin. I'm so glad you told me. You're kinda cute when you're shy, y'know.

Austin: I-I am?

Uniqua: (giggles) Yep.

Austin: Well, uh, thanks, I guess. You have a pretty cute giggle yourself.

Uniqua: (hugs him) Oh, Austin. You're so sweet.

Austin: Aww.. You are, too.

Uniqua: (whispers) Should we tell the others about this?

Austin: (whispers) Nah. Let's make it out little secret.

Uniqua: (ties the balloon to the picnic basket and it floats away) Oh, no! The food!

Austin: (sighs) Oh, well. Come on. We'll get pizza and eat it here. My treat. (stands up and offers his hand)

Uniqua: I was right. You may be shy, but you're very sweet. 3

(she grabs his hand & stands up. They hold hands while walking out the park)

**OK, READERS! SUGGESTION TIME! Send a suggestion of something I could write a one-shot about. More than one suggestion is okay. REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	3. An Udder Nightmare

#3- An "Udder" Nightmare

Setting: Tyrone's House (Bedroom) [Night]

(Tyrone is in bed, sleeping. But, we can see what he's dreaming about….)

[DREAM]

_(Tyrone wakes up in an open field with grass as far as the eye can see)_

_Tyrone: Huh? (stands up) Where am I? I don't remember this place…(starts walking around) This is strange._

_[MOO!]_

_Tyrone: (stops) Was that…a cow? Here? In the middle of nowhere?_

_[MOO!]_

_(just then, a cow with wings on its back lands in front of Tyrone)_

_Tyrone: (gasps) Whoa! That cow has wings! That certaintly is weird… (to cow) Umm…hello. (pets the cow) I'm Tyrone. I've never met a flying cow before. Well, you seem friendly. I'm justs glad there's someone else here so I'm not by myself._

_(the cow smiles at him and lies on her stomach)_

_[MOO?]_

_Tyrone: G-get on your back? A-are you sure?_

_(the cow nods)_

_Tyrone: Well, okay. I rode on a horse, a dragon and even a donkey! Now, I'm riding a flying cow? (chuckles) The things I imagine… (climbs on the cow and she takes off into the sky) Wow…I'm actually flying! This is awesome! Wheeeeee! (laughs) Can you do tricks?_

_(as if he was on a carnival ride, the cow starts doig loop-de-loops and corkscrews in the air)_

_Tyrone: Whoa! Whoa! Ha-ha-ha! This is the best! I could stay up here forever!_

_(suddenly, the wings on the cow disappear and they start plummeting)_

_Tyrone: (screams) What's going on? (gasps) Your wings are gone! Oh, no; we're gonna crash! _

_(the ground is now visible and it's not a field anymore. Instead, the ground has spikes sticking up from it)_

_Tyrone: (gasps) GO UP, UP, UP! PLEASE GO UP! NOOOOOOOOOO…_

[DREAM END]

[Morning]

Tyrone: (still asleep, flaling and squirming in bed) NOOOOOO…..! (abruptly wakes up) Whoa…(pants heavily) It was just a dream. Just a dream. Phew! That was a close one! I have to stop these late night adventures in my sleep. (gets out of bed and stretches) Well, time to go outside and play! (goes outside and in the middle of the backyard, the flying cow is there)

Cow: Hi, Tyrone!

Tyrone: (screams, and runs back inside)

Pablo: (inside the cow costume, takes the head off) Well, looks like we'll win this years Halloween costume contest now!

Austin: (steps out of the other end of the costume) Nah. He's just a scaredy-moose…


	4. Crazy RollerCoaster Ride

#4- Crazy RollerCoaster Ride

Setting: Backyard

(Tyrone is sitting in the backyard, playing with his mini-roller coaster set)

Tyrone- Here comes the big hill! (pushes car down the hill) Whoosh! Ahhh…! Loop-De-Loop! Whee!

(Pablo walks outside and sits next to him)

Pablo- Hey, Tyrone. Neat roller-coaster!

Tyrone- Thanks! I wish it was a little taller so we could ride it for ourselves. I love roller coasters!

Pablo- Me, too. (gasps) Hey! I have an idea! You can make it grow!

Tyrone- Uh, what?

Pablo- Dr. Grow, remember? Come on! You can do it!

Tyrone- Aw, Pablo, that was a long time ago. I don't think I can do that again.

Pablo- (sighs) Tyrone, remember that day when I couldn't come out to play because I had to clean my room?

Tyrone- Yeah. So?

Pablo- (stands up) How do you think I finished so fast? Come on, Tyrone. At least give it a try.

Tyrone- (sighs) Fine, fine, fine. (slowly stands up) I'm not sure about this, y'know. And if this doesn't work, I'm gonna feel so silly. (exhales) Here goes. (points at roller coaster set) Roller-coaster…GROW! (beams shoot out from his hands and the roller coaster grows into a life-sized one) Whoa…

Pablo- (laughs) It worked! You did it!

Tyrone- I can't believe it…

Pablo- This is so cool! (sits in the car) Come on, Tyrone!

Tyrone- (sits next to him) I'm a little nervous…

Pablo- Ah, it's just a roller-coaster! It'll be fun!

(the safety bar lowers)

Pablo- Isn't this exciting?

Tyrone- (nervously) I-If you want to call it that…

(the car starts going up the hill and it's very steep)

Tyrone- H-h-how tall did I make this thing?

Pablo- Who cares? The drop is the most exciting part!

Tyrone- I'm not so sure about this…

Pablo- Whoa! Here it comes!

(they reach the top and the car swoops down and around the track)

Pablo- WHOO-HOO!

Tyrone- AHHHHHHHH!

(they go through a loop-de-loop and they're just about to go through another one until the ride stops and they're stuck upside down)

Pablo- Umm….what just happened?

Tyrone- We're stuck!

Pablo- (groans) Oh, no…OK How're we gonna get out of this?

Tyrone- I don't know!

Pablo- (sighs) OK I have an idea. Shrink the ride.

Tyrone- What? I can't do that!

Pablo- Tyrone, you made it grow, didn't you?

Tyrone- But, Pablo-

Pablo- Just do it, or we'll be stuck up here forever!

Tyrone- (sighs) Fine, but I'm telling you that this is not going to work… Roller Coaster…SHRINK! (zaps the coaster and it shrinks….but, Pablo and Tyrone shrink with it)

Pablo- (high-pitched voice) Tyrone! What did you do?

Tyrone- (high-pitched voice) I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen!

Pablo- Me and my big beak!


	5. The KiteEating Tree

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for their great ideas! I used 2 of them, and I think they turned out great! Before I get to the others, I'm gonna post one of my own that I thought of about 5 seconds ago. LOL **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Backyardigans, **_**Peanuts**_**, or the Kite-Eating tree**

#5- The Kite-Eating Tree

Setting: Backyard

(It's a breezy, fall afternoon, and Pablo is flying a red kite)

Pablo- Wow! Look how high it is! I love this wind!

(the kite starts leaning towards a tall tree)

Pablo- (gasps) No! No-no-no-no-no-no! Not that tree! Go back, go _back_! (starts pulling on the string) Come on, come on…

(the kite ignores him and crashes into the tree, which starts to eat the kite) [yes, it has a mouth. This is Backyardigans, remember?]

Pablo- Oh, no! (storms over to the tree, which is chewing away) Listen here, you greedy, kite-eating tree! I am tired of telling my parents to buy a new kite, because _you_ keep eating them! Now, give me back my kite! Come on! Hand it over.

Tree- (spits out the kite, which is now a total wreck) Ha-Ha!

Pablo- My kite! (shakes fist at the tree) I'll get you for this, you good-for-nothing tree! (storms in his house)

[NEXT DAY]

(Pablo is sitting outside with Tasha)

Pablo- That dumb tree ate my kite again. I can't take it anymore!

Tasha- It REALLY ate your kite?

Pablo- (shows her the chewed-up kite) See the teeth marks?

Tasha- (gasps) That's crazy… a kite-eating tree?

Pablo- (throws kite on the ground) Yeah…

Tasha- Hmph! I'll tell it a thing or 2! (stands up) Where's the tree?

Pablo- Um, Tasha? I'm not sure about this…

Tasha- Oh, for goodness sakes, Pablo! I don't have a kite, so I'll be fine. Now, where's the tree?

Pablo- Follow me.

(they walks to the tree, and it smiles at Pablo)

Pablo- No! Don't smile at me! My friend wants to talk to you, so _**be nice**_!

Tree- [HISS!]

Pablo- (screams, hides behind Tasha) Help me…

Tasha- (rolls eyes) Oh, brother. (to Tree) All right, kite-eating tree! Stop eating Pablo's kites! I don't know why you eat kites, anyway. Why couldn't you be a pizza-eating tree, or an ice-cream-eating tree, or a hummus-eating tree?

Pablo- Yuck! Hummus!

Tasha- Anyway, just stop eating kites, okay?

Tree- (sticks out tongue) =P

Tasha- (angry) Oooooh! Listen here! Either you leave kites alone, and stick with water like any other _normal_ tree, or I'm gonna tell Tyrone's dad to chop you down!

Tree- (gasps, then whimpers like a dog) =(

Tasha- Will you be nice?

Tree- Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm.

Tasha- OK (to Pablo) See? Problem solved!

[NEXT DAY]

(Pablo is flying his brand new, rd kite. The wind is so strong that the kite crashes into the tree, and guess what happens!)

Pablo- (gasps) Tasha!

Tasha- (in the sandbox) Tyrone! Tell your dad to get the axe!


	6. Easter Egg Hunt pt 1

#6: The Easter Egg Hunt pt. 1

Setting: Backyard [Easter Morning]

(Pablo and Uniqua are standing in the center of the backyard holding empty Easter baskets)

Pablo- (groans) Where is she? Easter is only one day, y'know!

Uniqua- I don't trust her when she hides the eggs. Last year, Tasha hid one up in the tree!

Pablo- She'd better not do that this year! This year, I'm gonna win.

Uniqua- No, I'm gonna win!

Tasha- (comes back) OK I'm done!

Pablo- (rolls eyes) Finally…

Tasha- There are 11 eggs hidden around the yard. 5 are blue, 5 are pink, and 1 is gold.

Uniqua- Ooooh! A golden egg!

Tasha- If you find the golden egg, then you win! And trust me: that egg won't be so easy to find.

Pablo- (mutters) Just like every other egg in the hunt…

Tasha- Oh, for goodness sakes! Stop complaining; you found them, didn't you?

Pablo- Tasha, last year, you hid one in the rose bush in the neighbor's backyard! I got a thron in my hand!

Tasha- I promise you that you won't get hurt.

Uniqua- I can't wait to win!

Pablo- What makes you think you'll win? _I'm_ gonna win!

Uniqua- (gets an idea) We'll see about that…_good guy._

Pablo- (chuckles) Back to this again, huh?

Uniqua- (puts on L.I.P hat) Well?

Pablo- A challenge, huh? (puts on bowtie) I'm ready!

Tasha- Oh, no….Not again! The last time you did this, we played Tic-Tac-Toe! It turned into Battleship in 10 seconds. Are you sure you want to-

Pablo/Uniqua- START THE RACE, ALREADY!

Tasha- (sighs) This is gonna get crazy really fast. OK Ready….

Pablo- May the best person win.

Uniqua- Don't worry; I plan to. :]

Tasha- Get set…

Pablo- And no cheating, either!

Uniqua- Now, that I can't promise you.

Tasha- FIND THOSE EGGS!

**PART 2 coming up soon! **

**For my next reviewer suggestions, I want you to come up with a kids game that can be made into a big spectacle (ex: The Rock-Paper-Scissors Tournament, The Ultimate Staring Contest, etc.) or a board game that they can play which may cause a lot of arguments. **


	7. Thank God It's NOT Friday!

#7: Thank God It's NOT Friday!

[I don't own Backyardigans or Rebecca Black or this song. Ok? Now, read!]

Setting: Pablo's House (bedroom)

(Pablo is sitting at his computer, looking in horror, at a popular music video)

Pablo- (groans) Why? Why? Why would anyone make a song so dumb and so annoying? Ugh…The others have to hear this. (dials a number on his phone)

Tyrone- (in his bedroom, watching TV, answers phone) Hello?

Pablo- Tyrone? It's me. Listen, get the others and come to my house.

Tyrone- Why? Is it snack time already?

Pablo- No. There's this video on YouTube that's really popular, but not so great. You guys have to see it for yourselves. It's just awful!

Tyrone- Uh, okay. See you soon.

Pablo- Bye! (hangs up)

[5 minutes later]

(everyone is seated in front of the computer)

Uniqua- Rebecca Black? Who is that?

Tasha- Is this a screamer, Pablo? I bet that you're trying to scare us!

Pablo- Now, why would I do that? Of course it's not a screamer!

Tyrone- Wow..So many views! She must be good.

Pablo- HA! Wait 'till you hear it. Your antlers will fall off.

Tyrone- (gasps) NO! (grabs antlers)

Austin- (rolls eyes) He's only joking, Tyrone.

Tyrone- (lets them go) I hope so.

Pablo- Ready guys? Here goes… (presses 'play')

[A/N: For those who haven't seen "Friday," DON'T! It's a nightmare! If you did see it, you can probably guess what their reaction will be. I'm not writing every single lyric, so basically, they're talking over the ones I didn't write. Got it? Have some fun, fun, fun, fun reading this!]

(the video starts)

Uniqua- (pointing at the screen) Is that her?

Pablo- Yep/

Tyrone- What's with the flashing lights? It can't be that big of a video!

Austin- It's not that bad so far, Pablo.

Pablo- She hasn't started singing yet, that's why.

(_7:00 AM, waking up in the morning…)_

Austin- Whoa!

Tyrone- Bed hair is even more scarier than I thought!

Uniqua- What is with her voice?

Tasha- She sounds like Roscoe! (giggles)

Tyrone- Wait. How's her hair perfect now after 5 seconds? And she's downstairs! I don't get it.

(_Gotta get down to the bus stop….)_

Uniqua- What? That was so quick!

Austin- (groans) Her voice annoys me and the song just started.

Pablo- Wait until the chorus…

Tasha- Wait. How old are they?

Pablo- A little older than us, but still shouldn't be behind the wheel.

Uniqua- Wasn't she waiting for a bus? This makes no sense!

(_Which seat can I take?_)

Tyrone- Wha-? Are you serious?

Tasha- Oh, for goodness sakes! Sit in the back!

Austin- What's wrong with her? If the front seats are taken, then there aren't many choices left!

Pablo- Here's the chorus, Austin. Brace yourself.

(_Friday, Friday, getting down…_)

Austin- Oh, no! It gets worse…

Uniqua- No one says 'Friday' like that!

Tasha- Pablo, this is torture!

Tyrone- Even _we_ sing better songs than her!

Tasha- W-why is she singing about going to a party on a Friday? Did she skip school?

Uniqua- My mom wouldn't like it if I skipped school.

Austin- What's this? (points to screen) It skipped to night time?

Uniqua- (laughs) And what's with the girl on the left? She dances like this: (dances awkwardly) It's so silly!

(_I got this, you got this, my friend is by my right…_)

Tyrone- Then, who's the girl on the left? A complete stranger?

Uniqua- These are the worst lyrics ever…. (shakes head in dismay)

[after sitting through the chorus again, they get to the worst part of the song]

(_Yesterday was Thursday…)_

Austin- Really? Really, Rebecca?

Tyrone- We know our days of the week already!

(_We, we, we so excited…)_

Uniqua/Tasha- "We so excited"?

Tasha- Shouldn't it be "we're"?

Uniqua- This song is wrong in so many ways…

(_Tomorrow is Saturday, and Sunday comes afterwards…)_

Uniqua- (shakes head) Oh, no! Really?

Tyrone- (laughs) This is so ridiculous…

Austin- Remind me why this got so many views?

Pablo- It gets worse, guys…

[the rapper comes on]

Tasha- Who the heck is that?

Tyrone- No way! (laughs)

Uniqua- Does every video need a rapper to make it cool? This just ruined it!

Tasha- (looks closely at the screen) I-Is that Usher? Who _is_ that?

Austin- Tasha, you know good and well that Usher doesn't rap.

Tyrone- Does it go back to that awful chorus again?

Pablo- Yeah…

Austin- (has had enough) OK That's it! Turn it off! Turn it _OFF_! I can't listen to that anymore! She's worse than that Beaver guy Tasha likes.

Tasha- That's _Bieber!_

Pablo- (turns video off) Well, what'd you guys think?

Tyrone- That was a very…weird song, don't you think?

Tasha- Yeah.

Uniqua- Sure was.

Austin- I couldn't agree more.

(silence for about 5 seconds)

Pablo- I have an idea! We should cover this song on the next Mega Music Fest! We'll be the first ones!

Uniqua- 2 things, Pablo: We'd probably get booed, and someone covered it already.

Pablo- Oh.

(awkward silence)

Austin- (sings softly) It's Friday, Friday- (clutches head) OH, NO!

**Sorry for not getting part 2 of the Egg Hunt. It's coming! Be patient! Now, after part 2, I'm writing the extreme games. I need you all out there to come up with 3 things- any 3 things at all- and I will make it into a story! REVIEW!**


	8. There's A Hole In The Bucket

#8: There's a Hole In The Bucket

(a classic kids's song… Backyardigans style!)

_Italics: singing_

Setting: Backyard

(Tyrone and Uniqua are working on a painting of the beach. Things are going well, until…)

Uniqua- Oh, no! I ran out of water to clean my paintbrush with!

Tyrone- Don't worry. I'll get more water.

Uniqua- Thanks, Tyrone. (gives him a small, red bucket) Use this to carry the water in. Hurry back, okay? I want to finish this painting.

Tyrone- Okay. (runs in his house, goes to the kitchen and fills it with water. As he walks back to Uniqua, water falls through a hole at the bottom of the bucket) I'm ba- (looks in the bucket) Uh-oh…

Uniqua- What?

Tyrone- _There's a hole in the bucket,  
>Uniqua, Uniqua<br>There's a hole in the bucket,  
>Uniqua, a hole<em>

Uniqua- Is that all? (chuckles) That's no problem!

_Then fix it, Tyrone,  
>Tyrone, Tyrone<br>Then fix it, Tyrone,  
>Tyrone, fix it<em>

Tyrone- Oh…! That makes sense. But, uh…One question, though.

_With what shall I fix it,  
>Uniqua, Uniqua?<br>With what shall I fix it,  
>Uniqua, with what?<em>

Uniqua- Umm…Ooh! I know! (finds an old scarecrow propped up on the side of Pablo's house. She takes a handful of straw and give it to Tyrone)

_With a straw then, Tyrone  
>Tyrone, Tyrone<br>With a straw then, Tyrone,  
>Tyrone, with straw.<em>

Tyrone- Pablo still has that old thing?

Uniqua- He hasn't put it away since Halloween 2 years ago. (chuckles) Now, go ahead and use the straw to fix the hole. We have to finish this for the Neighborhood Art Contest!

Tyrone- OK OK OK! (tries to fix the hole) Uh…Uniqua?

Uniqua- Yes, Tyrone?

Tyrone-

_The straw is too long,  
>Uniqua, Uniqua<br>The straw is too long,  
>Uniqua, too long<em>

Uniqua- Wha-? Seriously? (sighs) It's simple!

_Then cut it, Tyrone,  
>Tyrone, Tyrone<br>Then cut it, Tyrone,  
>Tyrone, CUT IT! <em>

Tyrone- Oh…! Cut it! Ha! Good thinking! But, uh…Uniqua?

Uniqua- (getting a tad annoyed) Yes?

Tyrone-

_With what shall I cut it,  
>Uniqua, Uniqua?<br>With what shall I cut it,  
>Uniqua, with what?<em>

Uniqua- (sighs, rolls eyes) This isn't rocket science, Tyrone! OK Use this. (runs in her house and 5 seconds later, walks out with a mini-pocket knife and hands it, by the handle, to Tyrone)

_With a knife then, Tyrone.  
>Tyrone, Tyrone.<br>With a knife then, Tyrone,  
>Tyrone, a knife.<em>

Now, be careful with that! It belongs to my dad. Good luck… (rolls eyes) and may the force be with you.

Tyrone- Thanks! (can't cut the straw with the knife, and throws the straw on the ground) Dumb knife! Uniqua?

Uniqua- (annoyed) What, Tyrone?

Tyrone- _The knife is too dull,  
>Uniqua, Uniqua<br>The knife is too dull,  
>Uniqua, too dull<em>

Uniqua- The knife and who else?

Tyrone- HEY!

Uniqua- Just kidding, Tyrone. Relax.

Tyrone- So, what should I do?

Uniqua- (sighs, shakes head)

_Then sharpen it, Tyrone.  
>Tyrone, Tyrone.<br>Then SHARPEN IT, Tyrone  
>Tyrone, sharpen it!<em>

Tyrone- Oh, yeah! (chuckles) Now, why didn't I think of that? But, uh…just one question…

Uniqua- (facepalms) Oh, no…

Tyrone-

_With what shall I sharpen it,  
>Uniqua, Uniqua?<br>With what shall I sharpen it,  
>Uniqua, with what?<em>

Uniqua- I can't believe this… (picks up a stone, and slaps it in his hand)

Tyrone- OW!

Uniqua-

_With a stone then, Tyrone,  
>Tyrone, Tyrone<br>With a stone then, Tyrone,  
>Tyrone, a stone!<em>

Now, can you PLEASE stop asking me questions and hurry up so we can finish this painting?

Tyrone- OK OK OK! Here goes…(rubs the stone on the blades of the knife) This isn't doing anything! It's not working!

_The stone is too rough,  
>Uniqua, Uniqua<br>The stone is too rough,  
>Uniqua, too rough<em>

Uniqua- (really annoyed) You can't be- Is this really happening right now?

_Then wet it, Tyrone  
>Tyrone, Tyrone<br>Then wet it, Tyrone,  
>Tyrone, WET IT!<em>

Tyrone- Wet it. Right. Got it. (thinks for a second) Uh…Uniqua?

Uniqua- (muttering) Don't say it… PLEASE don't say it…

Tyrone-

_With what shall I wet it,  
>Uniqua, Uniqua?<br>With what shall I wet it,  
>Uniqua, with what?<em>

Uniqua- (sighs) ….You said it. (frustrated) For Pete's sake!

(quickly) _With water, Tyrone,,  
>Tyrone, Tyrone,<br>With water, Tyrone  
>Tyrone, with water!<em>

Tyrone- Oh! Water makes sense. But, I have one more question.

Uniqua- What now? (groans) We'll never finish this painting…

Tyrone-

_With what shall I carry it,  
>Uniqua, Uniqua,<br>With what shall I carry it,  
>Uniqua, with what?<em>

Uniqua- I can't… I can't take it anymore!

(practically yelling) _In the bucket, Tyrone,  
>Tyrone, Tyrone<br>In the bucket, Tyrone,  
>Tyrone, THE BUCKET!<em>

Tyrone- (slowly picks up the bucket) Umm…Uniqua?

Uniqua- WHAT?

Tyrone- About this bucket…

(slowly) _There's a hole in the bucket,  
>Uniqua, Uniqua<br>There's a hole in the bucket,  
>Uniqua, a hole…<em>

Uniqua- (snatches the bucket and puts it over his head) I've had it! Get yourself a new painting partner! I QUIT! (storms in her house)

Tyrone- (muffled) Hello? Anyone there? (silence) Can someone get this thing off my head?

**Sorry for the wait. It's summer time now, so I can update more now! YAY! REVIEW, PLEASE! :D**


	9. Tennis Craze

**A/N: My first challenge! All righty, I accept! **

#9: Tennis Craze

Setting: Park

(Tyrone and Pablo are in the tennis court playing tennis. But, they're not playing against each other. Both of them are on one side of the net, and an electronic tennis ball shooter is at another)

Tyrone: (stretching) That was a good warm-up!

Pablo: Wanna play for real this time?

Tyrone: Mmm…nah! It's been a while, so I'm gonna practice with the machine some more. (takes out **a pack of gum**, and removes a stick of gum from it) Want one?

Pablo: I don't think we should chew gum while we're playing, Tyrone.

Tyrone: (shrugs) Suit yourself… (starts chewing the gum) The baseball players do it, so I think I should, too.

Pablo: Um, Tyrone? Those players are pros. We're not pros.

Tyrone: So?

Pablo: (sighs) Nevermind…

Tyrone: (swings the racket) All right. I'm ready! Start the machine!

Pablo: How fast?

Tyrone: Hmm…not too fast, but not too slow, either.

Pablo: Moderate speed coming up. (sets the machine to moderate speed) Ready?

Tyrone: Yeah!

Pablo: GO! (the machine starts spitting out tennis balls. Tyrone, who has very little experience, misses almost every ball thrown to him.)

Tyrone: Got it! I got it! Got that one! And that one, too!

Pablo: You missed more than you hit! Spit out the gum, Tyrone.

Tyrone: (sighs) Fine… (goes to the trash and spits out the gum. He spots a **newspaper** on the side of the trash can and picks it up with interest) Hey, Pablo! Look at this!

(the machine spits out a ball headed straight for Tyrone)

Tyrone: The Mets are coming back home this weekend! Interesting…

Pablo: TYRONE, WATCH OUT!

Tyrone: Hmm? (puts the paper down and the tennis ball hits him in the head and he falls to the ground) Oof!

[THUD!]

Pablo: (runs to him) Tyrone! Tyrone! Are you okay?

Tyrone: (little **watche**s with wings are circling his head. He sits up and is dazed right now) Look…look at the time… It must be…. NAP TIME! (chuckles weakly and falls back down)

Pablo: I think that's enough tennis for today. Let's go home.

Tyrone: (smiles at Pablo) Tell me a bedtime story, Mommy…

Pablo: Wha-? Have your antlers loosened from your head? It's me, Pablo!

Tyrone: (laughs) You're funny, Mommy…

Pablo: Oh, boy… (helps him up) Come on. Let's go home. (walks slowly with him out of the park) We should take the short route home. I don't want you getting any ideas when we pass by the house with the **broken window**.

Tyrone: (still a little out of it) Ha-ha-ha-ha… Broken windows make me think of baseball… Let's play baseball, Mommy!

Pablo: (rolls eyes) This is going to be a loooooooooong walk home…

**Well, there you go! I literally didn't think about this story, and I hope it makes sense to you guys! Keep reviewing! You guys are really creative. Send me 3 nouns: a person (from the show) , a place (any general place) and a thing (anything!) and I'll make it into a story. Sound good? GET TO IT AND REVIEW!**


	10. Austin's Holiday Mission

**A/N: Ooooh! Another challenge by Cat In A Flower. OK I accept! I'm not going in the direction you think I am. I'm a zany writer, so with me, always expect the unexpected!**

#10: Austin's Holiday Mission

Setting: In an Enchanted **Forest**

(**Austin** is running through the forest, looking for something)

Austin: (sighs) The things I do to make someone happy…. Now, where is this tree? I wish these things would be labeled!

(just then, he stops at a tree with a picture of a green, sparkling Christmas Tree on it)

Austin: Wow… That certainly was convenient. I hope this is it! (knocks on the tree, a door opens and snow is thrown at his face) Hey! (coughs) Not funny! Just give me the card. (silence) Oh, what now? (sighs) Fine. Give me the hat. (a Santa hat is slapped on his head) (monotonous) Ho, Ho, Ho. (annoyed) Can I _please_ have the card? (a Christmas card is thrown at him. He misses it and it falls on the floor. He picks it up and opens it) "Nice try, but this isn't the card you're looking for. If you want your surprise, you'll have to look harder. Try another holiday tree." (groans) Why me? (starts running again) This surprise better be worth it! I'm getting tired….

(stops at another tree with a picture of a Jack-O-Lantern on it)

Austin: All right. Here we go. (knocks on the tree, the door opens and ghosts fly out) AHHHH! (ducks) Cut that out! Just give me the card and I'll go. (silence) I'm not saying it. Grrr… Oh, FINE! (folds arms, monotonous) Trick Or Treat. (a skeleton hand comes out of the tree and gives him a Halloween card.) I can just see it now. I'll open it and it'll say that this isn't the card. (opens it) "This is not the card." (mutters) _Big surprise_… "I will tell you this. You're almost there. Don't give up. You'll get your surprise very soon. Keep looking!" I hate this… Ah, I'm not running again. I'm just gonna walk…

Ghost: (Voice-Over): _**[BOO!]**_

Austin: (screams, starts running really fast) OK! I'm running! I'm running! I- (crashes into a tree and falls down) Ugh…. My head… (stands up and sees that the tree has a big, red heart on it) If the card isn't in there, I give up! (knocks on the tree, the door opens and Tasha, as the Flighty Fairy flies out) Oh, you again! I know you have the card!

Tasha: Twiddly-Dee, be nice to me!

Austin: Why-? (sighs) Never mind… What do I have to do now? Put on a set of wings? Eat a box of chocolates? Sing a love song?

Tasha: (smirks) Twiddly-Doe, I think you know… It's a Valentine's Day tree, so what do you think I want?

Austin: (gasp) O-oh no. OH, NO! (looks at her in horror) You mean-

Tasha: Yep.

Austin: (groans) Oh, brother…. (turns around so his back faces her) Go ahead.

Tasha: (waves her wand and is now wearing an outfit resembling Cupid. She also has a bow and arrow in her hands. She fires an arrow at Austin and it hits him in the back)

Austin: OW! Get it off before it takes effect! HURRY! HURRY!

Tasha: (pouts) Twiddly-Dun, you're no fun! (takes the arrow out of his back and returns to her normal outfit)

Austin: (holds out hand in annoyance) The card?

Tasha: Oh, fine! Here! (waves wand and a **Valentine's Day card** appears in his hand)

Austin: (opens it) "Congratulations! You've found the card with the surprise! Open the secret slot to claim your prize." Sweet! (pulls a piece of paper sticking out and an envelope falls out) I wonder what's inside… (opens the envelope and $5 is inside) What? 5 bucks?

Tasha: (shrugs) Twiddly-Den, it would've been ten… (mutters under breath) if I didn't get so hungry 20 minutes ago…

Austin: So, I came all this way for 5 dollars? (groans) Just my luck. Flighty Fairy, can you take me home?

Tasha: For 5 dollars, I will.

Austin: Are you kidding me?

Tasha: Fine. Stay here forever for all I care…

Austin: OK OK OK (gives her the money)

Tasha: Thank you! Hope you had fun, 'cause you're going to 3 more trees next time.

Austin: NEXT TIME?

(they disappear)

**Did you like it? I hope you did! I'm open to more ideas! Keep them coming and REVIEW!**_**  
><strong>_


	11. Tyrone's Science Project

**A/N: I have received another challenge from Kaboomblahstick! I accept! Let's do this! :)**

#11: Tyrone's Science Project

Setting: Backyard

(Tyrone is sitting in the sand box with an empty **water bottle**. But, the water bottle is anything but ordinary. A shrunken **Pablo** is inside)

Pablo: (folds arms) The things you talk me into, Tyrone…

Tyrone: I'm sorry! I just need to do this for science class! I have to do the cyclone experiment with something in it to see how the cyclone affects it! The only thing I could think of is putting someone in it!

Pablo: I'm scared…

Tyrone: You'll be fine.

Pablo: You owe me big for this!

Tyrone: I know, I know. Just help me, please! It's due tomorrow.

Pablo: When did the teacher give this project?

Tyrone: (sighs) 2 weeks ago…

Pablo: WHAT? You waited 'till the last minute?

Tyrone: Sorry…

Pablo: Get me out of this!

Tyrone: It's just for 2 days. 2 days!

Pablo: (sighs, rolls eyes) Fine.

Tyrone: Great! Now, get ready. I'm putting the water in.

Pablo: W-w-wait a minute! Isn't this thing tomorrow?

Tyrone: I have to test it first! (slowly pours water in the bottle. Pablo holds his breath and starts swimming around) You okay?

Pablo: (gives a thumbs up) Yep!

Tyrone: (tapes another water bottle on top of it) OK Hang on. I'm turning you upside down. (turns the bottles so the one filled with water is on the top) Here comes the cyclone, so hang on!

Pablo: I'm ready!

Tyrone: (spins the water-filled bottle in small circles. Pablo starts swirling around with it)

Pablo: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!

(unfortunately, the water-filled bottle snaps off the other water bottle and starts flying in the air)

Pablo: AHHHHH…!

Tyrone: Oooops….

(it flies out the backyard and into the yard next door. It lands onto a **250lb boulder**)

Tyrone: Pablo! Are you okay?

Pablo: (groans) I think so.. Where am I?

[WOOF! WOOF!]

(a pit bull runs towards the water bottle)

Pablo: (gasps) Oh, no! It's Rufus!

Tyrone: Get out of there!

Pablo: I can't move!

(Rufus grabs the bottle in its mouth and starts digging a hole)

Tyrone: Pablo! He wants to bury you!

Pablo: Make me big again! Hurry!

Tyrone: Hmm…(smirks) Nah. I'll dig you back up tomorrow morning. See you later! (goes in his house)

Pablo: TYRONE! NO! GET BACK HERE! This is the last time I trust that moose…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is! Another challenge down, and more to go! I have received a challenge from a special reviewer and that is coming up in the next chapter! Keep sending them in, okay?<strong>


	12. Follow The Leader

**A/N: I have a special challenge with 4- count 'em- 4 THINGS! Wow! A big thanks to her and I hope that she, and everyone else, likes this chapter!**

#12: Follow the Leader

Setting: **Frozen North** (Igloo)

(**Tyrone** is lying in his bed in the igloo, when he hears a tapping sound at the door)

Tyrone: Hmm? Who could that be? Why would anyone else live here, anyway? Unless it was a polar bear or something… (gasps) A BEAR! (hides behind the bed) A big, s-s-scary bear…

[Tap! Tap!]

Tyrone: That doesn't sound like a bear… (slowly walks to the door) Okay… if you're a bear, I'm not on the menu, no matter how tasty I look! (opens the door and there's a **small, black-and-white penguin**. He looks sad and lost) Oh! Hello there. Are you okay?

(the penguin runs to him, hugs him and starts to cry)

Tyrone: Wha-? What's wrong?

(the penguin shows him a map of the Frozen North and a big red circle around his home)

Tyrone: You're lost?

Penguin: (nods)

Tyrone: Aw, of course I'll help you. You're so cute! You know…you remind of someone I know. (shrugs) Ah, well. Come on, little fella. (puts a scarf around him) Let's get you home. (they leave the igloo) Now…(looks at the map) Your home should be around…that way! (keeps walking straight. Many minutes later, they finally reach his home. It's a small ice house with a chimney)

Penguin: (claps and jumps up and down)

Tyrone: (pants heavily) That was a long walk… Well, I'm glad you're home, little fella. (hugs him) Take care, okay? And don't walk far away from your home again. Bye! (starts walking away.) What a nice little penguin. I think I'll- (feels a tugging on his shirt) Hmm? (looks down and the penguin is there) Why are you following me? (chuckles and hugs him again) I brought you home, and now I have to go to mine. Stay here, okay? (walks away a little faster) This is getting weird. Why am I- (the tugging gets a little harder) Ow! (looks down and the penguin is there)

Penguin: (uses puppy-dog eyes) [So cute!]

Tyrone: Wha-? You can't come back with me! Go home, okay? It took me a while to get you here. Just…Just stay here, okay? Please. (sighs and starts jogging away) I need a quick way to get back home and fast! (bumps into a dog sled with 5 dogs connected to it)

Tyrone: **That certainly is convenient. **(gets on the dog sled) OK Let's go! Mush! Mush! (the dogs start running very fast) Wow! There's no way that little guy can catch me now! (feels something land on his head) Is it snowing? (looks up and guess who's there!) You again! (angry) Why are you always following me? Can't you go back-?

Penguin: (holds up the scarf Tyrone lent him)

Tyrone: (guilty) Oh, you wanted to give this back? Thank you. Wow… I feel like such a jerk. I'm sorry. Can we be friends?

Penguin: (jumps in his hands and gives him a hug)

Tyrone: Awwww! So cute! Let's go back to my house for some hot cocoa. Does that sound good?

Penguin: (starts jumping up and down)

Tyrone: I knew you'd like it! Now, I have 2 great penguin friends!

* * *

><p><strong>2 chapters in ONE DAY! You guys got such a great deal! Keep reviewing, okay? I can't wait to see your random ideas! You can also give me ideas of the Backyardigans in character (cowboy, Moosian, astronaut, etc.) REVIEW NOW!<strong>


	13. Lights, Camera, FLOWER POWER!

**A/N: The chapters just keep coming! Thanks sooooo much for these challenges! You guys help to keep the story going, and I am so happy you're reading this and you like it! I hope for more funny, random and silly chapters to come! **

#13: Lights, Camera, Flower Power!

Setting: Garden City (TV Studio)

(Uniqua aka Flower Girl is standing in front of a green screen with a table in front of her. On the table is a plate of the newest food craze to sweep the city, FlowerCakes, which are cupcakes shaped like flowers. Austin aka Bloom Meister is sitting in the Director's chair, holding a megaphone. Pablo is working the camera.)

Austin: OK Are you ready to go?

Uniqua: You bet! This will be the best commercial EVER! It's also my first one ever… I'm a little nervous.

Austin: Aw, don't worry about it. You'll be great. Just smile and wave at the camera, and don't forget your lines.

Uniqua: I have _lines_? (groans) I'm doomed…

Austin: Relax, Flower Girl. If anyone can do this, it's you. I have an idea. Take a deep breath….

Uniqua: (takes a deep breath, but keeps holding it)

Austin: Good. Now, all I want you to do is-

Uniqua: (her face is turning a dark red)

Austin: L-let it out now, Flower Girl!

Uniqua: (exhales sharply) Oh…. T-thanks…

Austin: There are 2 rules to doing this: be yourself, and have fun! That's why I'm the director! I'm here to make you smile, and to make everyone else at home smile, too. Okay? Smile for me.

Uniqua: (smiles a little bit) How's this?

Austin: Aw, you can do better than that! Come on… (smirks) Don't make me do it, Flower Girl.

Uniqua: Do what?

Austin: (does his nerdy laugh)

Uniqua: (laughs and smiles)

Austin: There you go! That's what's gonna have people lining up at the stores for these delicious FlowerCakes. Now, are you ready to go?

Uniqua: You bet, Bloom Meister! And, uh… Thank you for your help.

Austin: (blushes) Y-you're welcome. (into megaphone) OK Here we go, everyone!

Pablo: The camera is all set! (points it at Uniqua, gives a thumbs up) You're gonna be great, Flower Girl! Good luck!

Austin: Great, great. OK Lights, camera, ACTION!

* * *

><p><strong>[in the trolley]<strong>

(Tasha is sitting in the trolley, which is parked, watching her brand-new TV that has been installed in it)

Tyrone: (runs to the trolley) Hurry! Turn it on! It's starting!

Tasha: (opens the door) Oh, for goodness sakes! What is?

Tyrone: Flower Girl is going to be on TV! She's starring in a commercial!

Tasha: Wow! We _have _to see this!

Tyrone: I'm so excited! (sits in the passenger seat)

Tasha: (changes the channel and the commercial has just started) Oh, my gosh! There she is!

Tyrone: Go, Flower Girl!

* * *

><p><strong>[commercial]<strong>

**(**_Uniqua is standing in "field of flowers")_

_Uniqua: (waves) Hello, all you flower lovers out there! Flower Girl here, and I want to tell you about the newest snack craze that will be the next best thing to sell like hotcakes! If you're like me, you love flowers, right? __**Flower Power**__! (a bouquet of flowers appears in her hands. She sniffs them) Mmm! Lovely! (puts them down) Well, how would you like a yummy snack in the shape of one? Well, now you can enjoy these! (picks up the plate) Introducing the all-new FlowerCakes: the cupcakes shaped like flowers! It comes in your favorite flavors and sprinkles! Sounds yummy? Well, stop by your local store and get some! (takes a bite out of one) Mmmm-mm! Delicious! Well, what're you waiting for? __**Flower Power**__! (fireworks blast in the air while big bold letters spelling "FlowerCakes" appears above her) Buy a pack of FlowerCakes today!_

* * *

><p><strong>[trolley]<strong>

Tasha: (applauds) Bravo! Way to go, Flower Girl! What a great commercial! I wouldn't mind seeing that again, right Tyrone? (looks at the passenger seat, but he's not there) T-Tyrone? Where'd he go?

[KNOCK! KNOCK!]

Tasha: Hmm? (opens the door and sees Tyrone eating a FlowerCake, while carrying a box of them)

Tyrone: Flower Girl was right! These are yummy!

Tasha: (chuckles) I guess the commercial worked better than I thought….


	14. Masquerade Spooks

**A/N: Wow! More challenges! I'm going to do the one sent by Liddy45 first. I think with 6 ITEMS that this may take more time. You guys are great at these challenges! I invite more of you to send ideas! Now, let's see what I can come up with for her challenge. Thanks, Liddy45! :)**

**WARNING: Will involve an Austin/Uniqua pairing. **

**Here we go!**

**#14**: Masquerade Spooks

Setting: **Masquerade Ball** (set inside an old castle; a little bit on the creepy side, too.)

(**Uniqua** [dressed like a princess with a pink and gold masquerade **mask** on.] and **Austin **[dressed like a Musketeer, with a **fake sword** in his holster] are at the front door)

Uniqua: Are you sure this is the place?

Austin: Yep. I followed the directions and everything! (looks up) This place looks a little scary. You sure you want to go in?

Uniqua: Of course! This is the first time we've ever been invited to a fancy costume party…and in a castle, too! I'm excited!

Austin: I don't know. It seems a little too good to be true, Uniqua. Let's go inside, but stay close. (grabs the door handles and tries to pull open the door) Ugh….It's stuck!

Uniqua: Isn't there a doorbell or something?

Austin: (sees a large door knocker on the door) This really _is_ an old castle! They still have these things. (lifts it and releases it, causing a big BANG on the door)

Uniqua: (covers ears) Austin!

Austin: Sorry!

Eerie Voice: (voice-over) _Please….come in…._

(the door creaks open)

Austin: (nervously) D-D-Did that door just….open…b-by itself?

Uniqua: Whoa! This is a great party already! Let's go! (rushes inside)

Austin: U-Uniqua? Uniqua! (follows her inside and the room is pitch black) Uniqua, where are you? I can't see a thing in here!

Eerie Voice: _Welcome to the party, young kangaroo. The ghosts in this castle have taken quite an interest in your pink friend._

Austin: What is this? Where's Uniqua? And who are you?

Eerie Voice: _Wouldn't you like to know? You have so many questions, young kangaroo_.

Austin: My name is Austin! And bring Uniqua back here!

(suddenly, he hears a scream!)

Uniqua: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…..!

Austin: (gasps) Uniqua! Oh, no! Listen, you creepy voice from nowhere! Bring her back here!

Eerie Voice: _Nope!_

Austin: What? Grrrr…. Turn the lights on, then! I can't see anything in front of me!

(the lights turn on and he is standing in front of a winding staircase with suits of armor on the sides of the banisters)

Eerie Voice: _Happy?_

Austin: NO! Where is Uniqua? Don't make me use this! (takes out fake sword) Well, uh…it's fake, but uh…

Eerie Voice: _If you want to find your pink friend, climb up the stairs, and when you reach the very top, you'll find her. The ghosts in this castle get very restless, so I think they just wanted to have some fun with her. Too bad she forgot to take her mask…_

Austin: Huh? (looks down and her mask in on the floor) Oh, no… UNIQUA, I'M COMING! (runs up the stairs)

[5 minutes later]

(Austin is now walking very slowly up the stairs)

Austin: (panting) Jeez… Now I know how Uniqua felt….during our cave party adventure…Where is the top?

(he finally sees a door and opens it. He finds himself on the **turret of the castle**)

Austin: Whoa…I'm so high up! I hope I don't fall! OK You creepy voice! Where is she?

Eerie Voice: _I'm afraid it's too late for your pink friend. The ghosts of this castle decided to make her one of them._

(Uniqua steps out of the shadows and her princess dress is now all white and torn)

Austin: Uniqua! What happened to you?

Uniqua: (in a ghost-like voice) _Austin… They got me, Austin… We can still have the party… It'd be better if you were one of us, though…_

Austin: (backs away) I-I don't think so…(bumps into another ghost)

Ghost #1: _Join us, Austin…_

Austin: What kind of a party is this? Stay away from me!

(then 1 more ghost appear behind him)

Ghost#2: _Come on, Austin… Don't be afraid…_

Austin: (screams) I'm afraid enough!

Eerie Voice: _I'm afraid I have one more thing to tell you, young kangaroo._

Austin: The name is Austin! And what else can you tell me that won't freak me out even more?

(the ghosts take off their sheets and they end up being Pablo and Tasha)

Pablo: GOTCHA!

Tasha: (laughs) We pranked you, Austin!

Austin: Wha-? (laughs) You guys are mean! Then, who was the-?

Tyrone: (comes out from a hidden door) Surprise! I used a voice changer!

Austin: Aw, you guys! That was a good one, too!

Uniqua; (hugs him) I hope we didn't scare you too badly!

Austin: You scared me, but you also worried me! I thought something happened to you, Uniqua.

Uniqua: (giggles) Sorry, Austin. You're kinda cute when you worry.

Austin: (blushes) Uni…the others are here…

Pablo: Ha! Austin and Uniqua sitting in a tree…

Tyrone: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Tasha: (rolls eyes) Cut it out, you guys.

Austin: Anyway, that was a good trick, guys. Let's have that party now!

All: YAY!

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! Cat In A Flower, yours is next! I hope I did a good job. :) Review and send ideas!<strong>


	15. Can You Spare 1?

**A/N: Hi, everyone! I have a little favor to ask! You guys have given me so many cool ideas, but they're piling up like Tetris blocks! Feel free to review, but please, hold off on the ideas until I finish the ones that you gave me. Okay? :D Thanks! It'll be better for all of us; trust me. In this chapter, this is one of my random moments, so enjoy!**

**#15-: Can you Spare $1?**

Setting: Austin's House [Living Room]

(Pablo and Austin are playing a racing video game in the living room)

Pablo: Oh, yeah! I'm winning!

Austin: Not for long! Get outta here!

Pablo: Wha-?

[SFX: CRASH!]

Pablo: Oh, no! Why'd you make me crash?

Austin: Ha-ha! I won! 1st place! Woo-hoo!

Pablo: (throws PS2 joystick on the ground) Do-over! You cheated, Austin.

Austin: (scoffs) I did not. You're a sore loser, Pablo.

Pablo: I am not! You made me crash into a building!

Austin: It's not my fault you can't drive…

Pablo: What? Why, you-

(suddenly, ice-cream truck music is heard from a distance)

Pablo: Hmm? What's that sound?

(it gradually gets louder)

Austin: It sounds like the-

Pablo: (excited) The ice-cream truck! Let's get some ice-cream!

Austin: That sounds great!

Pablo: But, uh, can you do me a favor?

Austin: What?

Pablo: (holds out hand) Can I have $1?

Austin: (rolls eyes) Oh, not again! Pablo, every time you borrow money from one of us, you never pay us back!

Pablo: Please, Austin? I'll pay you back this time! I promise!

Austin: Well, I don't know…

Pablo: Please? I really, really want some ice-cream! Please?

Austin: …(sighs, takes $1 out of his pocket and slaps it in his hand) You'd better pay me back, Pablo.

Pablo: Thank you, Austin! I'll pay you back; I promise!

Austin: Are you sure?

Pablo: Sure, I'm sure! (scoffs) After all, it's just a dollar!

* * *

><p>[NEXT DAY]<p>

(Pablo and Tyrone are walking home from a game of catch in the park)

Pablo: Wow… That was fun, huh?

Tyrone: It certainly was! (chuckles) Your throwing are got better, Pablo!

Pablo: Thanks. I've been practicing with my dad.

Tyrone; Yeah; I saw you practicing in the backyard yesterday. I also remember you hitting me in the head with the baseball!

Pablo: Oh, yeah… (chuckles nervously) Sorry about that.

(they stop at a corner store)

Tyrone: Stay here while I get a bottle of water.

Pablo: I want one, too!

Tyrone: OK Come with me, then.

Pablo: But, uh, I have one small problem…

Tyrone: What's that?

Pablo: (holds out hand) Can I have $1?

Tyrone: Oh, no you don't! Austin told me that you owe him a dollar! You're not getting a cent from me. Forget it!

Pablo: Please, Tyrone? I'll pass out if I don't get some water! Do you really want to see me writhe in the hot sun? I'll pay you back! I'll pay Austin back, too! Please?

Tyrone: (groans) For cryin' out loud… (takes $2 out of his pocket and gives Pablo one) Pay me back!

Pablo: Oh, thank you! I'll pay you back! It's only two dollars!

* * *

><p>[NEXT DAY]<p>

(Uniqua and Tasha are at McDonalds, standing at the back of the line)

Tasha: I'm so hungry! I think I could eat 2 cheeseburgers!

Uniqua: Careful, Tasha. It's summer, and I know you have a dress or 2 you want to wear.

Tasha: I know, but.. (stomach growls) I shouldn't have skipped breakfast.

Uniqua: No wonder you were walking so slowly. You had no energy!

Tasha: After this, I'll have tons of energy. Don't worry.

Uniqua: (mutters) Then you'll crash an hour later…

Tasha: So, what're you getting, Uniqua?

Uniqua: A Might Kids Meal, of course! What about you?

Tasha: A Big Mac.

Uniqua: (surprised) Tasha!

Tasha: (whines) I'm HUNGRY!

Uniqua: (rolls eyes) Oh, brother…

(Tasha's cell phone starts to ring)

Tasha: (takes it out of her purse) Who could this be? (checks caller I.D) Oh, no..

Uniqua: What?

Tasha: It's Pablo! (answers it) All right, Pablo. Who told you we were getting food?

Pablo: (at his house, sitting on his bed) Jeez… "hello" to you, too, Tasha. And Tyrone told me.

Tasha: (rolls eyes) Typical…(puts him on speaker) That moose can't keep a secret!

Pablo: So, I want a 10-piece nuggets meal, and a medium-

Uniqua: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said we were buying food for you?

Tasha: You do this every time!

Uniqua: We're not doing it again, Pablo!

Pablo: Please?

Girls: NO!

Pablo: I'll pay you both back! $3 each!

Tasha: Don't you owe Tyrone and Austin $1 each?

Uniqua: Did you even pay them?

Pablo: Umm…well…no.

Tasha: Pablo, I'm hanging up!

Pablo: No, no, no! Please get me something! You'll get your money back on Saturday; I promise!

Tasha: (sighs) Uniqua?

Uniqua: (rolls eyes) Fine.. I want my $3, Pablo!

Tasha: Me, too!

Pablo: Thanks, girls! I'll pay you back. After all, it's only.. (nervously) $8… Heh-heh-heh… Oh, boy… (face-palms)

* * *

><p>[SATURDAY MORNING] (Pablo's House)<p>

(Pablo is in the living room, watching TV)

[KNOCK! KNOCK!]

Pablo: (groans) Who is this? It's 9:00 AM, for Pete's sake! (slowly stands up and opens the door to find the others standing there) Ahh! Uh… (chuckles nervously) Good Morning, guys.. Why're you all here so…so early?

Austin: You owe us $8, and you said that you were gonna pay us today.

Pablo: Oh! Uh…Heh-heh. I did say that, didn't I?

Tasha/Uniqua: Well? (they all hold out their hands)

Pablo: ….(quickly closes the door)

Tyrone: HEY! Open the door! (they start pounding on the door and yelling)

Pablo: (leaning against the door) Relax, guys! It's only 8 bucks! (to himself) I'd hate to see what they do for $20!


	16. Magic Mirror Madness

**A/N: Are you ready for more challenge-related stories? Again, you give me the ideas, and I make up a story ON THE SPOT! This idea is from Cat In A Flower. Her random items were: a magic mirror, mermaids, and action. I think I have just the thing! ENJOY!**

**# 16- Magic Mirror Madness**

Setting: Under the Sea (Garden) [cue some random reader singing the song from Little Mermaid! LOL]

(Tasha and Uniqua (now the **Mermaids** from Into The Deep) are admiring their beautiful, and more decorative, sea garden)

Tasha: I think we did a pretty good job with our garden. It looks better than before!

Uniqua: With those people helping us and capturing videos of it, everyone will know about our garden!

Tasha: I hope it stays this beautiful forever…

Uniqua: With us around, I'm sure it will be!

(suddenly, a empty soda can falls on Tasha's head)

Tasha: OW! (picks it up) What is this?

Uniqua: I don't know, and where did it come from?

Tasha: (shrugs) That's weird.

(more trash starts to fall all over the garden)

Uniqua: ~~Prrrrrt!~~ (worried) What's going on, Mermaid Tasha?

Tasha: ~~Prrrrrrt!~~ I don't know! Let's get away from here!

(they quickly swim away and hide in a small cave nearby)

Uniqua: Our poor garden…

Tasha: We worked so hard, too. :(

Uniqua: (angry) Those…those PEOPLE! Don't they know that we're down here?

Tasha: (sighs, sadly) The divers warned us about them, remember? They throw trash in the water 'cause they think no one will notice, but _we_ notice! Now, what do we do? Our garden is ruined!

Uniqua: (shakes head) No…no, it's not. We can still fix this. We'll clean it up, and then, it'll be brand new! Okay?

Tasha: (smiles a little bit) Okay.

(they swim back to the garden and start cleaning up. There's junk and trash piled up everywhere, and it seems endless)

Tasha: Ugh! Haven't they invented garbage cans yet?

Uniqua: (disgusted, picks up a banana peel) I don't think so… Not for the seas, anyway.

Tasha: I'm tired. Can we take a break?

Uniqua: Sure. (sits on a nearby rock, then notices something shiny on the ground) Hmm? What's this? Mermaid Tasha, I found something!

Tasha: I hope it's a broom! (swims to her) What is it?

Uniqua: I don't know. There's something sparkly and shiny over there. (grabs it, and picks it up and slowly pulls it up. It turns out to be a golden mirror with small jewels on it) Whoa…

Tasha: It's beautiful!

Uniqua: Who would throw this away?

(the mirror swirls and black lettering appears on it)

[_3 WISHES_]

Uniqua: 3 what?

Tasha: Wishes! It's a magic mirror!

Uniqua: Since when can a mirror grant wishes?

Tasha: ~~Prrrrt!~~ Who cares? We get 3 of them!

Uniqua: Let's be careful. We don't want-

Tasha: (interrupts) I wish the garden was nice and clean!

[_GRANTED_]

(the garbage magically disappears)

Uniqua: ~~Prrrrt!~~ Did you see that?

Tasha: ~~Prrrr!~~ Yeah! That was amazing!

Uniqua: Wow…

[_2 MORE WISHES_]

[_CHOOSE WISELY_]

Uniqua: "Choose wisely?" I'm a little nervous now…

Tasha: Oh, come on! We should have fun with this! What should our second wish be?

Uniqua: Well… I wish we had a garden security system that works underwater.

[_GRANTED_]

(cameras and blue laser beams appear all around the garden)

Tasha: Whoa! Uh, Mermaid Uniqua, why do we need all of this?

Uniqua: Instead of us guarding all the time, all of this can do it for us, and we can relax.

Tasha: Great idea! Let's go for a swim. That's always fun!

Uniqua: Sure!

(they leave the garden, activating the laser beams, which sets off a very loud alarm)

[**BEEP! BEEP!]**

Uniqua; ~~Prrrt!~~ (covers ears) This is worse than our Mermaid Freak-Out!

Tasha: Why is this going off for us? We wished for it! (to mirror) You made a mistake!

[_BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR_]

(a mechanical shark pops out behind some coral starts chasing them)

Uniqua: Ahhhhh! That must've come with the system!

Tasha: Let's get out of here!

(they swim away as fast as they can, but the shark isn't too far behind)

Uniqua: Oh, no! We can't get away!

Tasha: Stupid mirror! We're gonna be shark food!

Uniqua: I don't think so! We have 1 more wish left, and I know exactly what to wish for.

Tasha: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Uniqua: (smirks) Yep!

Tasha: We wish for a bigger mechanical shark…

Uniqua: ..but a shark that is nice to us!

[_GRANTED_]

(a light blue, slightly bigger, mechanical shark appears and growls at the mean one. The mean shark whimpers and swims away)

Uniqua: Yay! We're saved!

Tasha: And it's all thanks to our new shark friend. (pets him) He's so cute!

Uniqua: Let's get back to the garden. We can wish for the security stuff to go away.

[_YOU HAVE USED ALL 3 WISHES_]

Uniqua: What?

Tasha: Oh, for goodness sakes!

Uniqua: You've caused nothing but trouble, you good-for-nothing mirror!

[_IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL…_]

(the garbage re-appears all over the garden)

Tasha: (gasps)

Uniqua: What did you do that for?

Tasha: You mean mirror! Our garden is a mess again!

[_YOUR PROBLEM, NOT MINE_]

Uniqua: Hmph! We're gonna get rid of you so you can't bother anyone else!

[_I'M MAGIC; YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME, PUNY MERMAIDS_]

Tasha: Who're you calling puny? That's it! You have to go NOW!

[_TRY IT_]

Uniqua: Fine! (punches the glass, but the mirror doesn't break) OW!

Tasha: How didn't it break?

[_I AM MAGIC_]

Uniqua: That doesn't make you invincible!

(the shark growls at the mirror)

[_SAY GOOD-BYE TO YOUR FRIEND_]

(the shark disappears)

Uniqua; Hey!

Tasha: He was our friend!

[_YOU WERE MEAN TO ME, SO…_]

Uniqua: ~~Prrrrt!~~ We'll get rid of you!

[_STOP THAT ANNOYING NOISE!_]

Tasha: Annoying noise, huh? (looks at Uniqua) Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Uniqua: Time for the Mermaid Freak-Out! ;)

[_I'M SO SCARED…_]

Tasha: You should be! (throws the mirror up in the air)

Both: (very loud) ~~~Prrrrrrrrrrrt!~~~

[_NOOOOOOO] (_it shatters and breaks)

Uniqua: We did it! (they high-five)

Tasha: Nice job! This has been a crazy day… Let's go back to the garden and relax.

Uniqua: Okay.

(they swim back to the garden where everything is back to normal)

Tasha: This is how a garden should look..

Uniqua: And that annoying mirror is gone for good!

Tasha: Yeah..

(unknown to them, a small piece of glass from the mirror is behind a small rock and spells out one last thing)

[_that's what you think…_]


	17. The Thing

**A/N: Hello, everyone and HAPPY EASTER! It's been a while since I updated my story! I'll be accepting more random challenges from you soon, but I have another awesome story I came up with based on a song called "The Thing," by Phil Harris. I don't own the song, or The Backyardigans. I only own my random imagination! Well, here goes!**

**#17 – The Thing**

**Setting: The Beach (morning)**

Tyrone: (walking along the beach) What a nice sunny day…The sun is out, the weather is warm, there's a box floating in the ocean, the- Huh?

(There's a brown treasure chest floating in the water close to shore)

Tyrone: (picks up the box and cleans it off) Wow…I wonder what's inside. (looks around the box and there are stickers that say "DO NOT OPEN!" "KEEP CLOSED!" "BEWARE!") Hmm…That's weird. Why can't I open it? I'm sure it's nothing bad. (opens it and looks inside. He gasps then shuts it closed again) What…_was _that? That certainly was weird. Maybe I can show this to someone. (gasps) Maybe I can sell it! Yeah! (runs off to town)

[NOW AT THE TOWN]

Tyrone: Now, where can I sell this? (looking around while holding the box) No, no, no…YES! (sees a little pawn shop and goes inside) Hello? Anyone here?

Austin: (walks out of the back room) Oh! Hello, Tyrone. How are you today?

Tyrone: I'm fine, Austin. I found the weirdest thing while I was walking by the beach. Maybe I could sell it to you!

Austin: Hmm…sounds interesting. Let me have a look at this thing.

Tyrone: (puts the box on the counter)

Austin: Wow. (knocks on the box) I've never seen anything like this before! And you found this where..?

Tyrone: In the water, at the beach. How much do you think I could get from this?

Austin: Take it easy, take it easy. Let's see what's _inside_ first. (opens it, and gasps while quickly shutting it)

Tyrone: S-So?

Austin: H-How DARE YOU bring something like this into my shop? Get out of here with that…that _thing_ before I get the police! Out, out, OUT!

Tyrone: (picks up the box and backs away) W-Wait a minute, it can't be that-

Austin: OUT! (starts throwing little dolls, toys at him while Tyrone runs out of the shop)

Tyrone: (pants heavily) That didn't go so well…(feels something on his antler) Hmm? (takes it off and it's a small doll's hat) Oh… -_-; (tosses it back in the shop and keeps walking) Well, I can't sell it. Maybe I can _give_ it to someone. But, who would want a box like- Aha! Tasha! She loves stuff like this! (rushes to her house)

[NOW AT TASHA'S HOUSE]

Tyrone: (knocks on her door) Tasha? You home?

Tasha: (opens the door) Hi, Tyrone! Oooh! What's that box you have there?

Tyrone: Well, I found it when I was walking down the beach. It was close to shore so I picked it up. I couldn't sell it, so I thought you might want it.

Tasha: Oh, that's so nice! It looks so old, though. Are you sure it's safe?

Tyrone: (mutters) I certainly hope so…

Tasha: (opens the box, gasps and closes it quickly) Oh, for goodness sakes! What…what IS that thing? It's terrible! It's hideous! It's – (points to outside) Get out.

Tyrone: Huh?

Tasha: Get out of here with that _thing_ and don't come back anymore! (pushes him outside and slams the door)

Tyrone: o_o; Yikes… (sighs) What do I do now? I can't sell it, I can't give it to a friend. I'm probably stuck with this thing forever…

[BACK IN THE TOWN]

Tyrone: (slowly walking around with the box) No one wants it…Isn't there anyone brave enough to take this box off my hands?

Pablo: (a policeman, sees Tyrone with the box) Good evening. What's that?

Tyrone: Oh! H-Hi…It's nothing. I'm sure you wouldn't be interested, just like everyone else around here. (looks down, sadly)

Pablo: Aw. Hey. (lightly hits him on the shoulder) Give it to me.

Tyrone: Huh?

Pablo: Yeah! I'll take it. I've been walking the same beat for hours now and I need something interesting to do...I'll take the box for you. It's no trouble.

Tyrone: W-Wow..(chuckles) Thank you! You certainly are brave.

Pablo: (looking smug and confident) Well, I _am_ a policeman! It's my job to be brave!

Tyrone: (gives him the box) Here you go! (dusts his hands off, happy he finally got rid of it)

Pablo: I wonder what's inside…(opens it, gasps and closes it shut. He looks up, his knees shaking as he extends the box to Tyrone.) T-Tyrone…Take it…

Tyrone: What?

Pablo: (shoves the box in his hands) TAKE IT! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! GET IT AWAY!

Tyrone: Wait a minute! I thought you were brave!

Pablo: FORGET THE BRAVERY! I'M OUTTA HERE! Here! (gives him his police badge) You take it! If I have to see stuff like that every day, I QUIT! AHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs away)

Tyrone: H-He just turned around and ran… (looks down at the police badge) At least I have a job now…

[BACK AT HIS HOUSE]

Tyrone: (sitting on his steps with the box next to him) The box is a curse! Why did I bother taking it out of the water, anyway? All it did was cause trouble for me...

(suddenly, a pink soccer ball comes flying out of nowhere and hits him on the head)

Tyrone: OW! (rubs his head)

Uniqua: (runs to him) Hey, Tyrone! Did a soccer ball land over here?

Tyrone: Yeah..it landed over here. (points to his head)

Uniqua: Oh, I'm sorry about that. I must've kicked it too hard. (sees the box) What's that?

Tyrone: Oh, no you don't! You'll hate me if I show it to you!

Uniqua: That's silly! I won't hate you! It's just a box.

Tyrone: (shakes his head) You don't understand…It's what's _inside _the box that's making everyone hate me.

Uniqua: Awww…That's ridiculous! Let me see it. Please?

Tyrone: (sighs) Fine, Uniqua…I tried to warn you..

Uniqua: (opens the box, gasps and closes it quickly) Why would you show something like that to me?

Tyrone: Uniqua, you wanted me to-

Uniqua: Get out of here with that _thing_ and take it far away! No one should have to see something like that! Hmph! (takes her soccer ball and storms away)

Tyrone: (groans) Stupid box.. See what you've done? You're driving everyone away from me! I'm gonna do something I should've done before! (picks up the box) You're going back where you came from!

[BACK TO THE BEACH – about nighttime now]

Tyrone: (gets to the spot where the box washed up on the shore) Time for you to go bother someone else…Unless…(looks at the camera/us) Do_ you_ want the box? Go ahead. Take it! (he starts walking towards "us" but "we" back away quickly) Okay, okay, I get it! Jeez… No one wants this box. (puts it in the water and pushes it away) So long and good riddance… I learned something today…Don't pick up a strange box at the beach 'cause you'll never get rid of it…

(something taps his foot)

Tyrone: Hmm? (looks down and sees a small, jewelry box at his foot) This looks interesting…(picks it up and cleans it a little) I wonder what's inside. (opens it and gasps) Wow…(starts running back to town) HEY, AUSTIN! I KNOW SOMETHING YOU CAN BUY!

(a little sticker fell off the box and lands in the sand. It says, "Haven't you learned the first time? -_-;" )

**A/N: Well, that was interesting… I have a challenge for you. I've been so addicted to Robot Rampage now and I don't know why. But, if you guys can give me 5 random things and a character/robot from that episode, I'll make a small story out of it. Ready? Set? GO!**


	18. Go To Sleep, Dragon!

**A/N: Sooo….it's time for the one-shot randomness! I'm going to do Coava's first since it has nothing to do with Robot Rampage. LOL Let's see what I can come up with now. I hope you all like it!**

**#18: Go to Sleep, Dragon!**

Setting: Dragon Mountain (Night time)

(**Dragon** has just finished giving **Celci** [Coava's character] and Austin [who will be the Grabbing Goblin now] a ride on his back and he lands on the mountain)

Dragon: Weh-weh… :)

(Celci and Austin slide off)

Celci: Thanks for the ride, Dragon. (pets him) You're so cute..

Dragon: Weh…(blushes)

Austin: (looks at the sky) Oooh! The sky is getting dark. Dragon, it's time for bed.

Dragon: Weh? Weh… (looks down sadly)

Celci: Yeah. King Pablo won't like it if you're out late like this. You should get inside and go to bed.

Austin: Grabbing Goblin and Celci will stay with you! :)

Celci: W-We will?

Austin: We will!

Dragon: Weh! Weh-weh-weh! (hugs them)

Celci: Aww…(chuckles) It's no trouble. Now, come on. Let's get inside. The wind is blowing now.

Austin: Grabbing Goblin has a coat for Celci! (takes the King's robe out of his pocket [hammer space] )

Celci: H-How?

Austin: Grabbing Goblin has his ways. ;) (puts the robe around Celci) There. You will be nice and warm now.

Celci: Aw, thank you! (giggles)

Dragon: (yawns) Weh..weh…

Celci: Okay, Dragon. Let's go inside…

[INSIDE THE CAVE/HIS HOUSE FOR NOW]

Dragon: (gets on his bed and under the covers) Weh! :)

Austin: (in a sleeping bag next to his bed) Grabbing Goblin likes your **fitted bed sheets**… (tries to take them off his bed)

Celci: (in another sleeping bag, lightly slaps his hand) Hey! No Grabbing!

Austin: (whines) You didn't have to hit!

Celci: (rolls eyes) It wasn't that hard…

Dragon: Weh-weh, weh-weh-weh! (yawns)

Austin: Good night, Dragon. Sweet dreams! (turns off the light and Celci and Austin lie down in their sleeping bags.)

(Dragon closes his eyes, then opens them a few seconds later. Then, he starts tossing and turning until he rolls out of bed and lands on Austin)

Dragon: WEH!

[THUD]

Austin: Owww…Grabbing Goblin should have grabbed some band-aids…

Celci: (turns the light on) Dragon, are you okay?

Dragon: Weh… :( (gets back in his bed)

Austin: (hoarsely) What about…poor Grabbing Goblin?

Celci: Aww… (hugs him) Are _you _okay?

Austin: (smiles) Grabbing Goblin is okay now.

Dragon: Weh weh!

Celci; You can't sleep? Awww… (pets him)

Austin: Maybe Dragon needs music? (takes out **a pair of headphones** from his pocket)

Celci: Headphones, too?

Austin: Grabbing Goblin is a natural. (also takes out an Ipod) See?

Celci: (face-palms) Let me guess- you grabbed those from the King?

Austin: Celci catches on quick! (puts the headphones on Dragon's ears and puts on a song. It ends up being a loud rock song)

Dragon: WEH! (shakes his head and takes the headphones off) Weh-weh!

Celci: How will a rock song help Dragon sleep?

Austin: (shrugs) It works for Grabbing Goblin…

Celci: (mutters while looking through the Ipod) Doesn't he have any quiet songs? (finds "Brahams Lullaby" and plays it while putting the headphones back on Dragon's ears) There we go. That should help.

Austin: (lies down and yawns) A baby song like that?

Celci: Oh, really? Then how come you're yawning?

Austin: Grabbing Goblin isn't yawning! He's just..(yawns) stretching his mouth! Mmm…Nighty-night. (closes his eyes and goes to sleep) zzzz…

Dragon: (closes his eyes and starts falling asleep. Then, he opens his eyes and takes the headphones off) Weh-weh… (shakes his head)

Celci: Didn't help, huh? (sighs) What else can we try? (sees Austin sleeping) I wonder...(puts her hand in Austin's pocket and takes out **a box of toothpicks**) Where did he…? Never mind. (takes out a fence and a sheep) W-What? Impossible! How did he take all of this? But, oddly enough, this can help you, Dragon. Count how many times the sheep jumps over the fence. I'm scared to find out if he has more sheep…

Dragon: Weh-weh! Weh..

Celci: Okay, sheep. Start jumping!

Sheep: Baaah! (starts jumping back and forth over the fence)

Dragon: (counting) Weh…weh..weh..weh…(yawns and his eyes start closing) Weh…weh…weh-weh…(lies down and goes to sleep) zzzzzz….

Celci: (whispers) It worked! (yawns) Maybe I can get some sleep, too…I wonder if the King noticed his missing stuff..(closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep) zzzzzz….

[AT KING PABLO'S CASTLE]

Pablo: (in his bed, wearing a night cap instead of his crown) Time to listen to some music to help me get to sleep… (looks at his desk and his Ipod isn't there) M-My Ipod…Where is it? (looks under the bed and around the desk) Where is it? Oh, no…I lost it! I lost my own I- (sees a note on the desk) What's this?

"_Thank you for letting me grab your Ipod, Mr. King  
>Grabbing Goblin likes music, too!<em>

_You might want to get rid of the Beaver songs, though._

_From, Grabbing Goblin"_

Pablo: (crumples the paper in his fist and yells to the sky) GOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBLINNNNNNNNN!

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Did you like it? I'm gonna start the other stories soon. One update each day! And keep sending me challenges! These are fun! OH! Can you also make some related to I.S.S? Thank you so much! GO REVIEW! NOW! Please?**


End file.
